bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubias
Anubias is a Gundalian character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He battles with the Darkus Attribute. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Horridian. He is a servant of Mag Mel. Information Anubias is the leader of a new powerhouse team storming Bakugan Interspace. He admires Dan's battle style and is determined to claim the number one title. Personality Anubias is a fierce, brutal and extremely competitive brawler willing to fight at any challenge and will use any means necessary to win a battle. While not entirely a bad person, he looks down on those with weakness or excuses. Appearance Anubias's appearance bears a resemblance to Spectra Phantom and Shadow Prove. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, he gets into a quarrel with Ben about his brawl with Dan Kuso. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he watched the battle between Jack and Marucho. Later, when Zenthon appeared, he challenged him but was not doing very well until Sellon helped him out. In Fall From Grace, he is seen with his team getting ready for a "meet and greet". He later critizes Dan for not going out to meet his fans. He then battles Dan and although he loses in the first round, he wins th second round. Dan, fearing that Drago could lose control of his powers, orders Drago to run away, causing Anubias to strike and defeat Drago when he questions Dan's orders and doesn't pay attention to the battle, meaning that Anubias wins the third round. After the battle, Anubias tells Dan even though they are rivals, he still had respect for Dan. However, he was disappointed that Dan did not think the same way and felt insulted that Dan brawled like an amateur. He advises Dan that "If your heart's not in it, then maybe you should just quit." In Tri-Twister Take Down, he was seen giving advice to Dan about having "periods of fear and doubt" and if he didn't push forward - he would be stuck in neutral. Later, he is seen watching Shun's and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disliking the tactics and strategies they were using. He then intervenes along with Sellon, and takes all three of their Cyclone Percivals out. In Agony of Defeat,, He faced up against Dan in the finals of the Bakugan Interspace Championship. He was doing well until Zenthon appeared and Mag Mel took control of Dan and Drago. He lost and was about to be killed by Drago until Dan took his body back and stopped Drago and Zenthon. Dan was disqualified and Anubias was named Champion. After the battle, Anubias met up with Sellon and she told him that his performance will make Mag Mel pleased. In BakuNano Explosion, he won against the Bash Brothers after using Aeroblaze and stated that the one who could satisfied him in battle were only Dan. He appear again after Shun proclaimed himself, as the Battle Brawlers' new leader, and thought that Shun has fallen to the trap and once again, wondering where Dan is. In Chaos Control, Anubias is shown speaking with Mag Mel about Dan and Drago's location. He is then given Darkus Iron Dragonoid and Aquos Venexus, as a gift from Mag Mel in order to destroy Dan and Drago. On his way to New Vestroia, he reveals that he is a Gundalian. He battled against Drago and Preyas with his Chaos Bakugan, Darkus Iron Dragonoid and his Mechtogan, Venexus. He has the upper hand for most of the battle until Zenthon is tamed by Drago and Drago regains control of his powers. After his defeat, he comments that he shouldn't have lost with the Bakugan, that Master Mag Mel gave him. As he is traveling through the dimensional portal, he yells out Dan's name in anger as a strange crescent symbol glows on his forehead. In A Royale Pain, He uses a different Mechtogan, Smasheon, who ends up wiping out the competition with 1 hit. After his match, he recruits Noah to Team Anubias and leaves to think about how Dan was able to control Zenthon. He later watches the Battle Royale and comments that Shun's new Mechtogan is not as powerful as Dan's. In Back in Sync, he was seen sitting with Sellon, listening to her compare a wilting rose to the Battle Brawlers. But, showed very little interest, only caring about being the one to take down Dan, no matter what the cost. In ''Mind Search'', he was seen giving his team the Bakugan they need. However, he didn't participate in the Capture the Flag competition to observe the battle. In Re-connection, ''Anubias battles Shun in the championship battle. He unwillingly throws the battle. Later, he gets rejected by Mag Mel to get the key from New Vestroia, sending Sellon instead. In ''Triple Threat, ''Anubias takes on Shun and Marucho with Robin in Bakugan Interspace for the sake of their leading title in Interspace. But suddenly is interrupted by a rogue of Chaos Bakugan start invading Bakugan Interspace and destroying everything. He states to the Brawlers that "This is the end." In ''True Colours, Anubias, Sellon and Dylan will show their real faces to the Brawlers. Bakugan *Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan, shared with team) *Gold Aeroblaze (BakuNano) *Pyrus Bolcanon (Shared with team) *Gold Hyper Pulsor (Most likely, shared with team) *Aquos Krakenoid (Shared with team) *Silver Gem Sabre (Most likley, shared with team) *Darkus Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Aquos Venexus (First Mechtogan- Given to by Mag Mel) *Darkus Smasheon (Second Mechtogan - Horridian's Mechtogan) *Pyrus/Darkus hybrid Iron Dragonoid (most likely, given to by Mag Mel) *Haos Mizerak (Third Mechtogan - (shares with Sellon) Trivia *He resembles Anubis, an Egyptian god, by the colors he wears and the name. This is ironic, due to the fact his Bakugan is based on a type of Mythology as well. *He was shown to be working for Mag Mel with Sellon. *In BakuNano Explosion he sounded very similar to Ren Krawler at the beggining of the episode. *Everytime someone fights Anubias (except Dan) and loses, they get hypnotized by Mag Mel and fight for him. *He has a habit of using the words: "respect" and "insult". *Anubias does not follow the rules as he says many times in his battles in Bakugan Interspace. *Unlike most Gundalians seen in the anime, Anubias has horns growing from his chin. *He is the first Brawler in Mechtanium Surge to have control over his Mechtogan. Although he might actually be the second after Mag Mel. *When Anubias teleported back to Bakugan Interspace, he had a crescent moon shining on his forehead. In Triple Threat, you can see it barely behind his hair after he got mad. It seems to shine whenever Anubias is extremely angry, but currently is unknown for what purpose. *His Team is unaware of Anubias's connection to Mag Mel and the Chaos Bakugan. *His old respect for Dan were probably lies since now all he wants to do is crush him mercilessly. *He is the first Gundalian presented in Mechtanium Surge. *He looks like Shadow Prove in his human form, with a different attitude. *Anubias is the first Brawler to use a BakuNano. *Bolcanon and Krakenoid may also be his Bakugan, and not any other members, seeing that he gave Ben Bolcanon in episode 1, and was holding all three of the latter Bakugan before giving them to his teammates in episode 12. In episode 15, it shows that Anubias may have Bolcanon, Krakenoid, and Horridian hypnotized as he can control them with a snap of a finger. *His shirt in his Gundalian form seems to have Razenoid's eye patterns like the Chaos Bakugan. *Both he and Sellon don't seem to like New Vestroia very much, as he calls it the perfect habitat... for losers. *His hair is the same style as Spectra Phantom's. *He and Sellon somewhat resemble Mylene and Shadow Prove, because of their attitude, personality, and complicated friendship however they might be covering up some sort of special friendship as shown in episode 11. *Unlike Sellon, he seems to care more for his team than she does. In episode 15, he gave Noah his partner Bakugan to use for extra skills showing that he cared for Noah with a student-teacher bond. *He is similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. *In episode 18 he sounded just like Sid Arcale in his Gundalian form, but sounded robotic. *Anubias's bracelet with which he summons Mechtogan looks like the bracelets on Lumagrowl's feet. Gallery Anime Anubiasms5.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0001.jpg|Anubias' First Appearance Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0002.jpg|Anubias Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0009.jpg|Anubias hands Ben Bolcanon and Horridian Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0011.jpg|Team Anubias Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 2 2 1 0001.jpg|Team Anubias Anubias ability.png|Anubias activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0017.jpg|Anubias Versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0005.jpg|Anubias, Dan and Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0030.jpg|Anubias advises Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0015.jpg|Anubias and Jack Punt Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0026.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0018.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0004.jpg|Anubias in witnessing an out of control Drago. Mag1.PNG|Dan believes Anubias is Mag Mel during their battle. anubias+karta supermocy.jpg|Anubias activating an Ability Card anubiasjerkms9.JPG|Anubias as a Gundalian BY_DA_POWAH_OF_GRAYSKUL.....JPG|Anubias summons his Mechtogan Anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias in his Gundalian form and Iron Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0007.jpg|Anubias anubiasms9.JPG Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png anubiasmoon.png|Anubias with a cresent moon on his forehead Anubias Gundalian.jpg|Anubias' true Gundalian Form. File:Anubisintms1.JPG|Anubias and Horridian on the Intermission Screen Anubias portal.png|Anubias in a Dimensional Gate Anubias_mad.png Anubias in da hood.png Anuby-s-sooo-sweet-bakugan-anubias-20232377-640-480.jpg Anubias4ever-bakugan-anubias-19581825-640-480.jpg Anubias4.jpg Dark-Anubias-battle-bakugan-anubias-19581740-640-480.jpg Anu.jpg Anubnub1.PNG|Anubias anubias i sellon kafejka.jpg anubias odcinek 11.jpg 120px-Team_anubias_wide_eyed.png|Anubias , Ben and Jack|link=Anubias , Ben, Jack Punt Sellon and Anubias.png Siting.jpg anubi 13.jpg anubias zdający raport.jpg anubias i sellon odcinek 13.jpg|Anubias and Sellon episode 13 wściekły anubias.jpg|Mad Anubias zadowolony anubias.jpg Ona jest dziwna.jpg Anubius.jpg Anubies.jpg Anubiasik.jpg Anubi.jpg Blip.jpg Aunbias suprise - bakugan-anubias .jpg Anuby xD - bakugan-anubias .jpg Anubias5.jpg Anubias with Robin.jpg Anubias3.jpg Anubias2.jpg Anubias and Sellon.jpg Anubias7.jpg Anubias activating an ability.jpg|Anubias activating an ability Anubias vs The Bash Brothers.jpg|Anubias vs The Bash Brothers Anubias sesja 5.jpg Anubias sesja 4.jpg Anubias sesja 3.jpg Anubias sesja 2.jpg Anubias sesja 1.jpg MS_Anubias_1600x1200.jpg|Anubias and Horridian Bakumorph 1298725914.gif AnubiasFour.jpg AnubiasThree.jpg AnubiasTwo.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0001.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _1_2__1_0004.jpg 1402.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.14.23 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m47s156.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m52s207.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.45.31 PM.png Other Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (1).jpg|Anubias and Horridian's official art on the Cartoon Network website bak_anubias_174x252.png|Anubias on Cartoon Network Battles Anubias seems to be a very good brawler, because he has most of his battles except the battle against Zenthon and against Shun (he threw the battle). But his second battle with Dan he only won due to Dan being disqualified for using Zenthon even though Dan wasn't trying to use him. He also lost the battle against Dan, Drago, Zenthon, Preyas and Amazon in New Vestroia. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Gundalians Category:Darkus Users